The Beast and the Raven
by Imagination Central
Summary: When Beast Boy returns early from pizza with the Titans and finds himself alone with Raven, he can't help but take advantage of the situation. One Shot alert! (Bad summary but its a one shot. What else can I do?) BBxRae Rated M for a lovely reason :D!


**AN: Ok, so this is a total one shot. I was just scrolling through pictures on Google when I saw something that just sparked my perverted brain. I must warn you all though: Beast Boy is very, very dominant in this one shot because BEAST BOY. Where's the submission in that? And this is kind of a very intense one shot, so just prepare yourselves. **

**Enjoy, enjoy my little love muffins!**

* * *

Raven sat on the couch, her book pressed down in her lap, her eyes moving over the pages with the grace of a well-practiced reader. Her dark purple hood was pulled over her head as she read, lean legs curled under her.

The Titan Tower was completely silent; the rest of the Titans had gone out to eat pizza. Raven turned another page, sucking her lower lip into her mouth absently.

So enraptured in her book was she, that when Beast Boy returned early from their pizza expedition, Raven didn't even notice.

Turning another page, Raven looked up when she heard a crash behind her. Instantly she was in the air, eyes glowing like white fire. Beast Boy grinned at her from under a pile of broken glass shards, a red tint in his mossy green face.

"When did you get here?" Raven asked, her voice low and calm, only the smallest hint of curiosity in her tone.

"Oh, you know. Probably somewhere between page 234 and 235." He replied, flicking glass off his shoulders and shaking it out of his hair.

Raven settled back down on the ground and gave him a look before walking over to him, staring down at the mess he had made. Suddenly all of it flew up, levitating in the air. Beast Boy watched it, a smirk on his face. Raven then deposited all of the debris into the garbage and turned on Beast Boy, who dimpled at her and stood up, wincing slightly.

"Did you harm yourself?" Raven asked softly, taking a couple more steps towards Beast Boy, her slender fingers touching his uniform sleeve where it was ripped.

"Naw. I'm fine." He grinned up at her, his eyes sparkling. Raven rolled her eyes and placed her warm palm over Beast Boy's torn skin. The heat grew until it was almost unbearable, then slowly died down to a reassuring hum before she pulled her hand away.

His skin was perfect and smooth again, and even though he was healed, Raven was tempted to run her fingers over his skin once more, reveling in the feel of it. But she held back, concealing her face within her hood, drawing her hand back and clutching it in a fist. She couldn't let her feelings get a hold of her, or her powers would go off the deep end.

Looking up, Raven met Beast Boy's gaze and sucked in a small breath before stepping back.

"Thanks, Rae." Beast Boy jumped up and ran his gloved hands through his hair, grinning.

"Why did you leave the others early?" Raven asked, returning to her perch beside her book, her head turned away from Beast Boy. He still heard her.

"They wouldn't order cheese pizza and wouldn't pay for two, and there's no way I am going to eat meat." His green coloring darkened, and he got a dazed look in his eyes. He shook it off quickly. "Anyways, I came back here to chill."

Raven picked her book up and flipped open to her page, and replied absently, "There's leftover tofu in the fridge."

There was a soft rustle and then silence. More silence. Raven frowned and looked up, turning around to see why Beast Boy had gone so silent. He was crouched right behind the couch, and when she turned around, he jumped out and m roared. Literally. He had become a lion, and Raven met his feline eyes with her own wide, purple ones.

The lion was suddenly Beast Boy again, and he laughed. "Duuude. You can't get scared, can you?" he asked as he jumped over the couch, landing right next to Raven. She bounced slightly from the impact.

"I can get scared. It's happened many times." She said in her low, throaty voice. Beast Boy went silent. Raven tugged at her hood to keep it securely over her head before returning to her book.

Suddenly her hood was lifted off her head, coming to rest on her back, revealing all of her face and her shoulder-length plumb hair. Her wide eyes turned towards Beast Boy, who was grinning. An adorable laugh escaped his mouth and he leaned towards her, something overtly masculine in his gaze. Raven's breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered, her eyes growing the closer Beast Boy got, and she clutched her book to her chest.

"To get a reaction out of you," Beast Boy whispered back, and his voice seemed deeper. He leaned over her, his arm stretching, and then he grabbed her book right from her hands. Raven was too startled at first to react, but when she did, it was just a feeble grab.

"Give that back!" She demanded, reaching for it across his lap. Beast Boy gave her a crooked smile and held it up a little ways above his head. Raven knew how easily she could retrieve it, but Beast Boy was doing something to her, distracting her from everything else but this very moment and the thrill of being this close to him.

"You're gonna have to come and get it," he whispered, his warm breath fanning over her cheeks, igniting them. Raven looked up at him and immediately realized this was a mistake. He was staring down at her, his eyes holding something powerful, something lustful and full of uncaring, brave, _need_.

He smelled so good, like a mix of fresh pine, newly mowed lawns, and spicy shampoo. Raven's hand fell from the air and came to a rest on his warm thigh, and his eyes darkened while his breathing increased. Tipping her head, she knew he was going to kiss her. And she wanted him to. Oh, how she wanted to feel those lips on her own.

One moment his lips were teasing her, the next they were a steady pressure against hers. Letting out a small gasp, Raven's hands circled up and around Beast Boy's neck, and distantly she heard the thump of her book as Beast Boy dropped it and his hands came to rest at her waist.

He groaned into her lips and the sound echoed deep in the pit of her stomach, igniting something foreign inside of her. A tingle exploded in her spine when she felt his tongue caress her lower lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Eyes closing, she fisted her hands in the fabric of his uniform top and dragged him closer so her chest was flush against his. Something primal awoke inside of her, and she opened his mouth, her tongue clashing against Beast Boy's and she intended to fully dominate him, pushing her way into his mouth and exploring every inch of the warm, soft place he called his mouth.

Raven smirked and pulled back for air, and when she did, Beast Boy's hand fisted in her hair, making her gasp in pleasure. She didn't want him to treat her like a princess. She wasn't made of glass. He held her head still, forcing her to gaze into his fierce eyes, and she bit her lip, wanting nothing more than to have him ravage her, for him to let her know who was boss for once.

"You like this, huh?" he growled, and Raven's eyes fluttered and her arousal grew, and she ground her hips against his once.  
"Beast Boy," she panted, her hands traveling down to his chest, hips, and finally resting at the bulge in his uniform bottoms. She roughly palmed his erection once, and he gasped, releasing her hair. Smiling darkly at him, she drew her cape off, tossing it behind her, where it pooled on the floor.

She pushed him down into the couch, straddling him with her hips. When she felt his erection brush her pussy through their clothes, she shuddered in anticipation. Beast Boy stared up at her through a lust-filled haze, his hands massaging her thighs roughly, making her breath hitch.

"You like rough, don't you?" He asked, and reached up to fondle her perky breasts before pinching her nipples, pulling a strangled groan from her mouth. She knew she wasn't going to win the dominance battle that was waging between them.

"Y-yes," she breathed, her head tipped back as she let out another brutal moan when Beast Boy pinched her nipples once more, sending tendrils of pleasure down to her clit, causing it to hum and grow wetter.

Raven was then suddenly flat on her back, lying under a victorious looking Beast Boy. His chest looked broader from this point of view, and his eyes glowed with primal need, and she saw the animal in him awaken. Oh, God how sexy he was.

Beast Boy bent low over her writhing form, pressing his lips to her neck in a searing kiss, making her arch her back and tilt her head to the side. He hummed into her neck, and she could feel his smirk branded into her skin. His hands roamed back down to her needy breasts, and he began to viciously knead them with his hands, grinding them together then pinching the skin around her nipple teasingly, making her jump and whimper.

"I want to see your body, Rae." He whispered into her ear, his tongue flicking out to trace the shell of her ear.

"Oh…" she panted, lifting her arms above her head. He smirked down at her, removing his uniform on top of her, and when his long, thick, pine-needle green erection sprang free, Raven's mouth watered in longing. Then Beast Boy's hands were at her collar, and he violently ripped her tight leather suit down the middle, and the harsh noise filled the Tower. Cool air kissed Raven's overheated skin and she sighed, glad to be freed of the confining clothing.

Warm hands wrapped around her now freed breasts and she gasped, back arching into Beast Boy's touch.

"Stop… with the fucking… foreplay," Raven panted, then moaned when she felt a soft, warm mouth on her nipple. His tongue flicked back and forth over her pert rose bud, and she shuddered, pressing her legs together in an attempt to control her leaking pussy.

His other hand slid over to her unattended breast, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Raven was a mewling mess, her hands knotted up in her short, silky hair, full lips parted. Her usually ashen cheeks adorned spots of bright color, and the jewel in the middle of her forehead sparkled brilliantly. She felt herself lose control and distantly heard something crash to the ground. Her powers were unharnessed.

"Raven, are you doing that?" Beast Boy asked, and his voice sounded lazy and drunken, like he was awakening from a long nap. She didn't want this to stop. Gripping his shirt, she crushed her lips to his with a feral growl, biting his lower lip hard. He let out a hiss and pulled back, the animalistic lust filling his eyes once more.

She felt a slap at her nipple and sucked in her lower lip, her pussy singing its praises to the stinging torture.

"You like that, huh? You like that Raven? Tell me how much you like it when I slap your titties." Beast Boy slapped her other nipple and Raven let out a high whimper of satisfaction.

"Y-yes… Slap my titties, Beast Boy!" She cried, digging her nails into the soft material of the couch. More things crashed to the floor, but they both ignored it. Beast Boy bent down and bit each of Raven's breasts, and she bucked her hips in response. She was soaking and she couldn't stop it, couldn't control her own body anymore.

Beast Boy was suddenly slipping down her body, his eyes holding a glint in them that made Raven tense in excitement. His head was positioned directly over Raven's pussy, his breath caressing her lips ever so softly, teasing her senses.

"You said you wanted me to stop?" He asked, kissing her inner thighs at the junction that connected her legs to her hips. She shivered in response.

"N-no." she whispered, her eyes locked on Beast Boy's, his position utterly alluring.

"What do you want me to do, Raven?" He asked, again, and his teasing voice held a certain power to it that drove her crazy.

"T-to lick m-my pussy," she stuttered, her hips jerking and her pussy leaking. She felt warm fingers trace her lips, running over them softly, making her cry out. No one had ever touched her down there. Beast Boy's hands slipped in between her lips and held them open, show casing her drenched clit, swollen with lust.

"Excited?" He asked, blowing softly on her entrance. She bucked out and he bit down on her inner thigh, drawing a feminine groan from her throat.

Then his lips were on her, devouring her pulsing clit, running his tongue over her slick entrance, swirling it around and around. Raven arched off the couch with a cry, her face contorted in pure ecstasy, pleasure lacing itself through her body and burying itself in her core.

"Oh God! Fuck, fuck Beast Boy! Yeah… give it to me, ah… fuck, fuck FUCK!" she arched off the couch again when he plunged his tongue deeply inside of her, roving her walls and dominating her senses. He pulled away, his eyes lust filled, and Raven teetered close, so close to the precipice of her orgasm. He left her hanging, however, running his hands along her inner thighs tauntingly, licking his lips that were coated in her arousal.

"Beg me to let you come," he demanded, and he brought his forefinger down to gently flick her clit. Raven cried out and shuddered, her breathing heavy. Her mind wouldn't cooperate, and she remained silent.

"I said, beg me Raven." Beast Boy growled, and Raven groaned at his tone.

"P-please let me come, Beast Boy… Please touch me," she whimpered, and he grinned, then slipped his fingers inside her, slowly at first. Then he plowed Raven's pussy, his fingers thrusting deep within her, pulling her apart thread by pleasurable thread.

She felt herself tighten, inner walls clamping down around Beast Boy's finger, and she let out a scream of pure pleasure, her fingers vise-like grip in Beast Boy's hair tightening further until she was released; flung headfirst into a world of pure bliss. Ecstasy rippled through her being, vibrated down to her core and shook her. She came gloriously, her body shuddering at the massive force of her orgasm as it ripped through her body.

Blinking, she took deep breathes and laid her head back, feeling Beast Boy pull his fingers from within her, then trailing them over her flat, pale stomach. They were wet from being inside her, and the thought turned her on immensely.

"Your turn," she breathed, starting to get up. But Beast Boy pushed her back down, shaking his head and grinning evilly down at her.

"I'm about ready to come myself, and if you provoke my dick I will explode. I want to pound you into the couch, _then_ explode all over your stomach and lick it up." He purred, and Raven's eyes fluttered as she felt the head of his cock tease her seeping entrance. He suddenly plunged into her, filling her to the core with an unbridled sense of pleasure, ripping straight to the very soul of ecstasy and delivering directly to Raven.

Screaming in pleasure, Raven moaned loudly every time Beast Boy's hips collided with her ass, the loud smacks of skin slapping skin filling the room. He was grunting above her, his strong, chiseled body glistening with a thin layer of sweat, his hair messy and rumpled. He continued to slam his thick organ into her tight pussy, pushing her closer and closer to the brink of her second orgasm with every brutal thrust.

Raven's eyes were closed, her mouth hanging open as she was relentlessly pounded, her mind lost in a place where nothing but bliss existed, scorching her body with a fiery heat. The familiar tightening in her gut told her that her orgasm was near.

She threw her head back and moaned, her hips bucking to increase the pace, her hands seeking her own clit, rubbing it faster and faster, sending her spiraling down into a drunken bliss when she finally erupted; her orgasm exploded across her body like a wave, encasing her in pleasure so pure and intense that she screamed.

Beast Boy drove into her a few more times before pulled out of her swiftly and came onto her stomach, bathing her in his sticky white seed, letting out a loud groan of satisfaction.

Falling on top of her, they both panted, sharing the same air space. Closing her eyes to bask in the beautiful afterglow, Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy, who had returned to himself, the primal animal a distant friend.

He buried his head in Raven's neck and smiled, kissing it once softly.

"That was amazing, Rae… I… It was amazing." He pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose, drawing a soft smile to her plump lips.

"I know," she breathed, running her slender fingers through his soft green hair.

Then she looked around. Eyes wide, she took in the room, which looked as if a tornado had taken to it. Broken plates littered the floor, bits of furniture were scattered across the room, and the fridge had been tossed to the other side of the room. Raven blushed deeply and Beast Boy laughed.

"Looks like you lost control there, huh Rae?" He dimpled and she rolled her eyes, pulling him back down for a kiss. Then they both heard the elevator rumbling up to their floor, and froze. Staring into each other's eyes they held as still as possible, barely breathing. The elevator doors swished open, and the conversation Cyborg and Robin were having trickled off as they took in the room.

"Has someone destroyed our home?" Raven heard Starfire's worried voice.

"I don't know, but Beast Boy and Raven were here, so…" Robin started.

"Hold on, is that Beast Boy's hair? Yo BB! I can see you!" Cyborg hollered, and Beast Boy smiled down at Raven before popping up, laughing.

"What happened here? And why don't you have a shirt on?" Robing demanded, and Beast Boy glanced down at Raven.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, grinning.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you guys liked it! Reviews are always helpful, and if you really liked it I could pop out some more one shots of requested choice. :)! Thanks**


End file.
